Conventionally, as an art of detecting persons in front of or behind, for example, a vehicle, the art of detecting persons in an input image has been known by performing pattern recognition to an image (input image) captured by a camera etc. by use of recognition models to recognize the persons in the input image.
Patent Literature 1 describes the art of detecting a pedestrian by comparing a captured image by a capturing means with template data for pedestrian detection (recognition models) to determine an obstruction between the detected pedestrian and a host vehicle.